I Need You
by victoriouslover1
Summary: Tori is a new girl. she goes out to a party with a senior Matt. he rapes her then she becomes pregnant. Beck will help her get through it. But what about Matt? he wants the baby but Tori hates him. What will he do to get the baby?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own victorious

Chapter 1

A cute boy, A cute girl

Tori POV:

It's my first day at a new school. My mom comes into my room and tells me it's time to go. I go down stairs to hear my sister complaining to my mom about something.

"Does she have to go to my school?" Trina said in an annoying way. "Yes she does it's a good opportunity for her." My mom said. She always defended me. " Fine." She said I could tell she wasn't happy but she will learn to accept it.

Trina is always picking on me. But she's a good sister and I love her. When we get to school she parks the car. She starts to get out but I don't.

"Well… are you coming?" Trina asked. I was a bit scared.

"I'm scared," I told her. She came around to my side of the car and pulled me out and put her arm around me. "You are going to be fine," she said quite nicely. I nodded and followed her in to school. It wasn't like any school I have ever seen. There were people dancing, lockers painted and decorated. This was going to take some serious getting used to.

"Hey Tori," I heard someone yell. It was my friend André. He was helping Trina with the big showcase before I had to take her place. He is a good friend. "Hey," I yelled back. He walked me to my class he said he would be right back so I went in. a girl with bright red hair came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Cat," she introduced herself, "your tori right. You were in the show case, you were great." I nodded then she ran off.

I looked for an empty seat. I turned around and bumped into a guy and spilled coffee all over his white shirt. I panicked and started to rub it off. "I'm so sorry," I said. He started to laugh a little. "I think your making it worse, " he said. I look up at him he had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. And his hair so wavy and thick. He is such a cute boy. Just then a girl with jet black hair and blue highlights came in and yelled " what are you doing to my boyfriend." I looked at her and started to say "well I spilt coffee on him and I…" I was cut off by her pushing me away and I fell on the floor. Then the boy said to her, "Relax Jade she was just helping," then he kissed her cheek and came over to me. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "I'm beck. Sorry about her she can be a bit jealous." He said so politely while helping me get up. "I'm Tori. I'm new here." I said then the bell rang and class began.

Beck POV:

She is so beautiful. I felt awful about the way Jade treated her. She didn't do anything wrong. Jade has been controlling me for too long it needs to stop. I was cut off by jade picking me to be in her acting group then I was lost in thought again. How will I tell her. When is the right time. I was cut off my thoughts again by Jade pouring iced coffee on Tori's head. She ran out crying. I started to run after her but Jade pulled my arm. "Don't go and follow that," she said. I pulled my arm away from her and said "no I need to go." I ran after Tori. She was crying on the stairs. I sat next to her and ask if she was ok. She shook her head. She leaned on my shoulder and started to cry. " I don't think this school is good for me," she said half sobbing. She is such a cute girl.

As she was crying on my shoulder Jade walk over. Tori got up and ran to the bathroom crying harder. "what are you doing," she scolded me. I looked at her I tried so hard not to yell. " I was being a good friend. You really need to stop being so mean to people." I was really sick of jades additude. "im sorry Beck I just love you so much that I get a little protective." She said. "ok just don't do it again." I hugged her. "I won't. I love you." She said apologetically. I hope she doesn't do it again Jade is unpredictable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori POV

I can't believe someone can be such a good person and have such an evil girlfriend. I decided to go home. I was waiting outside for my mom when some guy comes over and looks at me. "Hey," he said. He seemed nice. He was in my history class. Oh what was his name? Matt, that was his name. "Hey, Matt right?" I asked just to make sure. "Yup that's me," He said," I was wondering if you would go to a party with me on Saturday. My brothers throwing it and there none of my friends there. So do you want to? There will be plenty of people there you can meet from this school." I thought about it he was really nice maybe that's what I need a nice individual friend. "Sure, what time?" "I'll pick you up at eight." "Ok see you Saturday."

Just then my mom pulled up I got in. "Hey, baby. You seem a little better when you called me you were crying. What happened?" she asked. I decided to tell her ever thing that happened. "Oh that's wonderful. You have fun."

_Saturday_

I was really getting used to Hollywood Arts. Beck was one of my good friends now. So was Cat and Andre as he should be. I was getting ready for the party I wore a pink mini dress. When Matt picked me up I was so excited. He was so cute. I think I was starting to like him. At the party we were dancing like crazy. I think there was something in the drinks though because I started to feel lightheaded. "I'm not feeling too great," I said to Matt. "Ok let's go up stairs so we can relax and be alone." Alone why would he say that the house was full of people everywhere. We went into s bedroom by then I was starting to see double. He started to kiss me. I went with it. I had to admit he was a good kisser. Then he pushed me on the bed and ripped my clothes off. Then he laied himself on top of me and raped me. I tried to push him off but he was just too heavy. I screamed but he covered my mouth. When he was done he whispered in my ear "if you tell anyone about this you will regret it." He left. I started to cry I put on what was left of my clothes and ran home.

I came home to an empty house. I went up stairs took a shower. Then I sat on the couch hugging my legs watching TV. All that was going through my mind was what happened it was so scary. I felt useless. Then my mom walked in, "how was the party." I froze. I can't tell her so all I said was fine.

Monday wasn't a great day either. I was at my locker when someone came behind me and pulled me into a hug. I froze. Then freaked out a little and screamed. " Get away from me. Don't touch me." They let go I turned around it was beck. My best friend I just yelled at my best friend. I couldn't even look at him I just ran.

Beck POV

Tori just yelled at me. That never happened before she seemed a little tense. As I walked in to sikowitz class I saw Tori she was sitting in the back of the room alone. I thought it was a little strange she is always at the front of the class. Something definitely happened and I have to find out what.

At lunch I sat where I usually sat with Cat, Andre and jade of course. But no Tori. I went to go get lunch I heard a few kids talking about a party that happened. One of the kids was matt. He was bad news. He always abused his girlfriends. I heard him mention Tori. That got me wondering what if he did something to her. I have to go find her.

"Andre, have you seen Tori I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah last I saw her she was going into the bathroom."

I ran as fast as I could and saw Tori coming out of the bathroom.

"Tori," I yelled. I grabbed her arm and made her face me. "We need to talk. We can go to my RV later. I'll drive you there." Tori nodded her head. This was good she was going to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Becks POV:

After school I waited for Tori by my truck. As I was standing there I saw Matt and his friends by the door talking. Tori walked out of the building and Matt and his friends started to laugh. She started to run. When she reached me she wrapped her arms around me. Tori acted like a child who thought they just saw a monster and went to hug their parent. She started to cry. I comforted her while helping her into my truck.

The ride was silent as I expected it to be. When we got to my RV she was quite and wouldn't say a word. I decided to speak first. "Tori, I want you to tell me what's up."

"I can't," she responded quickly and quietly.

"Is it something that has to do with Matt and his party?" I asked. With that said her eyes started to tear. I thought long and hard about this. Matt was a bad boy of the school. Every girl that was with him now either hates him or is afraid of him. "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?" she didn't answer me. I took that as a yes. I sat there and thought. What could be that bad to cry about? Then it hit me. It was a horrid thought but it needed to be asked. I approached this question carefully. "Did he…"I paused, "rape you?" Tori bursted into tears. I moved closer to her to her and she rested her sobbing face on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me her mascara was running down her face.

"You can't tell anyone he will kill me if he found out that someone knew." She pleaded. I nodded and she was lying on my chest again still crying.

Just then Jade busted in and started yelling, "Beck, I had no ride home and…" she paused and looked at Tori and me who where both staring at her now. "What is that doing here?" she pointed to Tori.

"She was just…"Jade cut me off by pulling Tori off the bed and threw her out and locked the door. "Jade you can't do this," I said to her walking toward the door. She stepped in front of me. "Jade I think we need to break up."

"What? Why?"

"Because you get to jealous. Tori is going through a rough time and she needed me. You didn't have to freak out like that. I have given you so many chances. But that was the last one."

"Fine. If that's what you want. I just have one question. Do you love her?"

I looked at her in shock that she would ask that question. But it was an easy answer. "Yea I think I do."

"Ok but know this you will regret breaking up with me." She said while storming out the door. I went out to see if Tori was still there. She wasn't. I decided to take a walk. I started thinking. I think I really do love her. I just have to give her time. She might not trust a guy right now in a relationship sort of way. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a scream. I ran as fast as I could until I saw…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few minutes before the scream.

Tori POV

When I was thrown out by Jade I decided to walk home. There was no point in staying with Jade there. Beck wouldn't want me anyway. My house was about a twenty minute walk and it was getting dark so I walked a little faster than normal. As I was walking someone came out of the ally way and grabbed me. It was Matt.

"What are you doing with that Oliver boy? You think he is going to protect you. Well he's not your mine and no one else's."

"Please just let me go," I said trying to hold in the tears that were starting to form in my eyes.

"Wait, did you tell him what happened?" his grip on my wrist got tighter.

"No."

"Liar," he yelled and smacked the side of my face. "I told you to never tell anyone." He slapped me twice as hard that it made my face sting.

"I swear I never told anyone."

"Why don't I believe you?" He pushed me against the wall and started hitting me. I started screaming. He was slapping me so hard I started to feel dizzy. The next thing I knew I was on the floor and everything went black.

Beck POV

I saw Tori scream and fall to the floor with Matt on top of her. I ran up to him and push him off of her. "What the hell are you doing?" I looked at him then at Tori, she was unconscious.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my friend and I love her."

"What did she tell you? She must have told you something because no one can love that."

"She didn't tell me anything I figured it out on my own."

"Yeah right, no one will ever know what happened."

"I think you should leave I was now." I was standing over Tori now and he walked away angrily.

Tori was lying there so helplessly. Her face was covered with hand marks. I picked her up and brought her to my RV. I sat down with her tightly in my arms. She slowly started to wake up. As she did she started to freak out. She was kicking and waving her arms around. I grabbed her arms and pulled her back together. "Beck," she said so calmly. She hugged me and started to cry. "It's alright, your safe now." Then I lifted her chin to make her look at me and I kissed her. She jumped up and out of my grasp.

"Why did you just do that?"

"I don't know. I kind of love you." I said with a smile on my face.

"What about Jade, wont she be mad."

"No I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"She was always so jealous."

"Oh."

"And I love someone else."

"Really, who?"

"You," I said that and her face got all red like roses. It was so cute I loved that.

"I like you to but this isn't really a good time for me to be in a relationship."

"I can understand why, but I will always be here for you." I stepped closer.

"I have to go." She stuttered and ran outside.

"Tori wait let me drive you its raining and I don't want something to happen to you while I'm not there to protect you." She smiled and nodded and I drove her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tori POV

I walked into the house there was no one home. I walked into the kitchen and found a note. It read:

_Dear Tori,_

_Your father and I will be home tomorrow. There is money here for you and Trina to order a pizza. Be careful. And be nice to your sister._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Great no parents. As much as I would hate to say it, I want to be with them.

Later that night I was watching TV when someone came behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I fell to the floor crying, "don't hurt me, please."I was hugging my knees.

"Sorry, Tor. I didn't mean to scare you like that." I looked up to see Trina staring at me with a confused look on her face.

"It's alright." I said wiping my tears away.

She came over and sat next to me, "is there something you want to talk about."

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. If you want to know ask beck." Trina got up and got her keys and walked to the door. "Tri, where are you going?"

"To Beck's" she ran out the door. I hope I didn't just make things bad.

Trina POV

That Beck Oliver. He hurt my baby sister. He's going to get it. I got to his house and banged on the door, "Beck Oliver, you open this door." He opened the door and I ran in.

"Trina what are you doing here?

"What did you do to Tori?"

"What are you talking about?" he must be playing a little game.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why she cries and crawls onto the floor when someone touches her and yells 'don't touch me.' When I asked her what was wrong she told me to come ask you." I just spoke so much and it wasn't about me. Wow I must really care.

"You have the story all wrong." He started, "why don't you sit this news will be hard to hear." I sat without taking my eyes off him. "You have to promise not to tell because her life could be at stake if you do." Her life? I'll do anything to protect her. I nodded. "She was…" he paused, "raped"

"Oh my god. By who?"

"Matt Hansen at a party that happened a few weeks ago." That's why she has been so edgy, she was scared. "That's not all." I motioned him to continue. "He beat the crap out of her and knocked her unconscious because he thought she told me when I figured it out on my own. I found her getting beaten and I pulled him off of her. When it was safe I took her here and waited for her to wake up."

"I have a question. Do you like her?"

"Yeah I think I'm in love with her."

"Dude what about Jade?"

"I broke up with her."

"Then ask Tori out."

"I did. She said it's not a good time."

"I'll talk to her."

I said goodbye to beck and drove home. I walked in and went straight to Tori. I told her how sorry I was and to go out with beck. "He can protect you from Matt."

"Ok. I'll ask him."

"Good. I think he will be good for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tori POV

I walked into school a little scared. I looked around for Beck but he wasn't here yet. I walked to my locker to get my books when I saw Matt standing there. I tried to walk away but he saw me and grabbed me. "Who do you think you are having Beck come to your rescue? He will never like you. You're ugly and irritating."

He was holding my wrist and his grip was getting. "Let go your hurting me." He didn't let go. I saw Beck out of the corner of my eye walking in. "STOP! PLEASE!" I begged half yelling.

"Let go of her," Beck came over pulling his hand off me.

"Look who it is Beck coming to the rescue again. This isn't over." He said then walked away.

"Tori are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"You and me, together." I smiled at him.

"Really, I thought you said it was a bad time." He looked at me puzzled.

"Well Trina…" he cut me off.

"Trina. That explains everything."

"Well is it a yes or a no."

"Yes." I jumped and gave him a hug. I just needed to know one more thing.

"Will you promise to protect me?" He nodded. He kissed my cheek and broke our hug.

"I'll see you later. I have to go hand in some papers."

"Ok." He walked away. I was getting books from my locker when Jade came up to me.

"Vega!" she yelled to me. "You need to stay away from Beck."

"Why?"

"Do you really think he likes you?"

I couldn't take Jade pushing me around. "Yeah I do. He likes me more than he did you."

"No one talks to me like that."

"Well I just did. How does it feel to be on the other end?" It felt good sticking up for myself.

"Well how does this feel." She punched me right in my stomach. I fell to the floor and she walked off.

Beck POV

I was sitting in Sikowitz's class waiting for Tori but she didn't show. I saw Cat walk in. "hey Cat did you see Tori?"

"No, maybe she's late."

"No I saw her this morning."

"Oh then I don't know." Oh my gosh what is something happened to her. I got left not caring who would try to stop me. I walked through the hallway and saw Tori taking her things out of her locker. "Tori what are you doing."

"Beck, I'm sorry I just can't stay." She had tears coming from her eyes.

"Yes you can." I told her pulling her into a hug.

"No I can't. I'm getting too hurt here."

"Just give it one more chance. I'm your boyfriend now and I won't let anyone hurt you again." She nodded and I helped her put her stuff back in her locker and I walked her to class. When we got to the door I said, "go in I have to go do something. You will be safe here. Don't leave until I come get you." She nodded and walked in.

I walked to the office and went up to the lady at the desk, "who can I speak to about a schedule change?"

"You can speak to Mr. Brown. Third on the left."

"Thanks." I walked down and knocked on the door and went in.

"Hello how may I help you?" he said in a very friendly way.

"I want to change my schedule to match Tori Vega's."

"Umm… alright. Fill out these papers. You can go and sit out there." I was filling it out as fast as I could. As I was sitting there a teacher walked in and following was Matt. I want so much to jump up and punch him but I didn't. I knew if I did that then I wouldn't be there for Tori because I would end up getting suspended.

"I found this student smoking in the bathroom."

"Smoking that's and expulsion." Did I just hear him correctly? That means Tori is safe. He has been harassing her for three week.

I finished filling out the paper and got my new schedule. Now it's time to see Tori.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Beck left Tori

Tori POV

I walked into class late. "Ah Tori nice of you to join us." I smiled at sikowitz who was sitting upside down on a chair. He's a great teacher but he's a little weird. I just hope he doesn't start… "Jade form a group. We will be doing stage fighting." Oh no just what I didn't want to happen. Jade got up on the stage.

"I would pick Allison, but she's not here so I pick Tori." This is terrible. I walked up to the front of the class. Where is Beck? He should be here.

"Alright now pick a scene from the hat." I motioned Jade to pick it. She did and as she read it to herself she had a grin on her face. She then read it out loud.

"One of us is jealous over a guy." Oh great this is real.

"And action!" sikowitz yelled making me jump a little.

"I told you to stay away from him." she yelled at me.

"He broke up with you. So I don't think I have to." I said back a little scared.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" jade pushed me right off the stage and I fell, hitting my head and hearing a crack. I felt pain rush to my head and my leg so I screamed. Cat ran up to me.

"Tori are you alright?"

"No I think my leg is bro..." everything went black.

Cat POV 

Oh my god, Tori just fainted. "Jade you monster look what you did." I went to go jump at her but Andre held me back. "Little red relax, she's not worth it." I ran back to Tori. "We need to get her to a hospital." just as I said that beck walked in.

"Hey sorry I'm late I was..." he went silent looking at Tori's body on the floor. "Tori," he yelled rushing to her side. "What happened?" he asked.

Andre turned to Sikowitz "I think jade should leave."

"I think your right" replied sikowitz, "jade go to the office." Jade stormed out of the room.

"Will someone tell me what happened please?" I walked over to him and explained everything. "Oh my god. I have to get her to a hospital." he started to pick her up.

"Beck be careful her leg might be broken," I told him.

"I'll go get Trina and tell her to call her parents." said Andre walking out of the class room.

"I'm coming" I told him. "Alright but we have to hurry." we quickly got to his car put Tori in carefully and then we were off. "

At the Hospital

Beck and I ran in, him holding Tori. A nurse came up to us "what seems to be the problem here?" she asked.

"She's unconscious and she might have a broken leg." I said.

"Oh well let's get her settled in a room and have x-rays taken and see what is really wrong. Beck brought her in and laid her on the bed. "I'll be right back I have to go make a call" I said to beck. He nodded and I went out and called Andre. He said that Trina and her parents were on their way. When I hung up beck walked out. "Hey it will be ok" I reassured him.

"No it won't because I broke my promise to her" his eyes started to tear. The doctor came out and said

"She's doing fine. Her leg is broken. She should wake up soon, she must have it her head really hard." Just then Tori's parents came in.

"Where's my baby?" Mrs. Vega yelled.

"You must be Mrs. Vega, your daughter is doing fine and so is her baby." All of our jaws dropped.

"What did you just say?" asked Mr. Vega.

"She's having a baby, didn't you know." "No" we all replied.

He walked up to Beck and said "congratulations." and left.

"May I speak to beck alone? Please," said Mr. Vega. We all nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8  
>Beck POV<br>What does he thinks I did. "What the hell did you do to my baby girl." he was yelling at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, getting my daughter pregnant."

"I didn't do it. That's something for her to tell you. It is not my story to tell." I started to walk away when he pulled me back.

"Wait do you know what actually happened then?"

"Yeah, but like I said it's not my story to tell." just then cat walked in.

"Tori's waking up and she's asking for you." I ran to tori's room.

"hey babe how are you feeling?" I asked holding her hand.

"I feel fine. Just my stomach hurts a little."

"That's not just a normal stomach ache," she just stared at me. "This is going to be hard for you to hear but your pregnant."

"That's not possible I've never..." she started to cry. I think the reality hit her. It was matt's baby. I laid down next to her. She rested her head on my chest. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for what happened with Jade but nothing like that will ever happen again."

"It's alright I just have a bigger problem. Beck I don't want this baby. It hurts to much." she started to cry again.

"It will be ok and you will have this baby and we will be a great family."

She looked at me and said "really beck, you wouldn't leave me because it's not yours."

"I would never do that. I love you too much." I kissed her and she kissed back. It became into a small make out session being interrupted by Mr. Vega walking in.

"Umm... My I speak to my daughter please."

"Sure" I started to get up when Tori grabbed me.

"Don't leave I can't tell him alone," she whispered. I looked at Mr. Vega and he nodded. I sat back down and Mr. Vega started to speak,

"Alright Will someone tell me how you got pregnant." Tori started to cry.

"It's alright, tell him." I heard Tori gulp before she spoke

"I was...raped." she busted it into tears and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms the same to comfort her. Her father didn't say a word. He walked out and about a minute later Mrs. Vega came in."I'm so sorry baby," she said hugging Tori. "You can go home and rest now and everything will be ok."

"No I want to go home with beck." she said. Mrs. Vega just looked at her. She nodded

"I want you home before ten, alright." Tori and I both nodded. She started to get up, I gave her crutches and we went to my RV.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tori POV

When we pulled up to the RV beck helped me out of his car by picking me up bridal style and took me inside. By now it was almost eight so we decided to watch a movie. It was a scary movie. Half the time I would cover my eyes. Beck was amazing in that he always tries to comfort me no matter what is happening. When the movie was over he drove me home. When we were at my house. He asked, "Tori will you go out with me on Friday I have a surprise for you." I looked at him and kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

"It sure is." then I went inside and went to bed.

The next day I decided to stay home and relax. Later that day, there was a knock on the door. I answered it and to my surprise it was Jade. "Hey can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure."

I went toward the living room and motioned her to sit. She did and started to speak, "I am so sorry for what I did. What you went through and going through now must be horrible." I was stunned by what she just said to me.

"Umm... It's alright. I understand I just didn't know you could be so nice."

"Don't speak of it."

"No I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's nice." Then jade did something I would have never expected her to do, she hugged me. But I hugged her back. We sat and talked for a while.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Third door on the right"

"k thanks." she walked away and there was a knock on the door I went to answer it.

"Matt." he grabbed me by my shirt, my crutches fell to the floor.

"I heard your having a baby and it's mine." I nodded "I just wanted to let you know that I declare that we have split custody of It." he dropped me and left.

I fell on the floor and I couldn't get up. "Jade," I yelled. She came running in,

"Tori what happened?" she asked. She helped me back to the couch.

"Matt came and said he want split custody of the baby." jade stared at me "that can't happen after what he did to you. You should get a warrant against him."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll talk to my dad when he gets home. I want you to here to help me ask him." she nodded. 

We waited for my dad. Soon he came home. "Dad I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Can we get a warrant against Matt?"

"Why?"

"Well there are a few reasons. One, he keeps abusing me. Two, I don't want him anywhere near me. I'm afraid to be near him. And third he wants split custody of the baby and I don't want him near my child."

"I will do it. After what he did to you he shouldn't be near you or your child."  
>The next day my dad got the papers for the warrant and we gave it to the school so they are aware. I told my dad that he should tell Matt. He did. Now I feel safe again.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10  
>Tori POV<br>I went back to school on Friday, the day of my date with Beck. Jade and I are now great friends. I was at my locker with Jade and Beck when Andre and Cat came over hand in hand. "So who's the new couple?"  
>"I know. Me and Andre." Cat said and kissed Andre on the cheek.<br>"When did it happen?" I asked.  
>"The day you were in the hospital." said Andre.<br>"Oh I see. Well congrats." then the bell rang. We all went to Sikowitz class. Beck held the door open for me and I crutched my way in.  
>"Tori, I'm glad to see you back and well."<br>"Thanks, I just can't act or do anything for a few weeks."  
>"That's alright."<br>When school was over. Beck drove me home as he always did. "I'll pick you up at seven." I nodded and we kissed. "Dress casual." it was only four when I got home. But it takes me forever with my leg. I took a shower that took twenty-five minutes. I got dressed I wore a pink off the shoulder top with shorts. By the time I was done with everything it was six-thirty. I waited for beck to come. He showed up right on time. "Hey babe," he said and kissed me, "you ready?" I nodded. He helped me into his truck.  
>" So where are we going?" I asked with a smile on my face.<br>"It's a surprise."  
>"Aww. Ok" I said with a little pouting look on my face. We drove to a park it was so beautiful.<br>"Let's go take a walk in the park."  
>"Beck I can't walk long with my leg." I told him. He just smiled at me.<br>"Well I guess I'll have to carry you." He got out of the car. Took me out of the car and picked me up bridal style. He was so sweet. He started walking. We stopped at a big oak tree, across was a lake. Underneath the tree was a picnic set up. He set me down. "Surprise!" he said.  
>"This is for me?" I asked with eyes full of tears. He nodded. We started kissing. It lasted for a while until we had to a breath. We started talking, "So you and Jade seem to be getting along."<br>"Yeah, we have. I think I want her to be the baby's godmother."  
>"That's nice. When's your doctor's appointment?"<br>"Monday. I want you to come. If you're going to be the father figure. I want you to have almost the full effect."  
>"Thanks. It means a lot. Tori, there is something I want to give you." He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a little box.<br>"Beck, what are you doing, we are to-"  
>He cut me off. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. When we are ready you'll be much more surprised than this." I was speechless. I think he noticed because he started to kiss me.<br>Later that night we went to his RV. I decided to sleep over. I laid in his bed, my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and a snuggled up closer to him.  
>Early the next morning I felt sick to my stomach. I hobbled to the bathroom, being too lazy to grab my crutches. The next thing I know I'm throwing up. It felt horrible. Beck came in. I must have woke him up. "You ok?" I shook my head. I knew it was just morning sickness but I didn't care. He sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "It's alright babe. It's just the baby getting his thoughts out." I giggled at that. He was so supportive of me and this baby even though it wasn't his.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
>Tori POV<br>It was now Monday and Beck was going to drive me to my appointment. I was a bit nervous. When we walked in we go so many dirty looks. "Don't worry about them. They don't know what the true story." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. When the doctor called us in I got the chills. I laid down on the bed still cold.  
>"Nervous?" he asked<br>"A bit." he smiled. He started the ultrasound. And there it was a small blob that looked like a small squirrel. It was my baby. I started to cry.  
>The doctor looked at it, "it's doing wonderful you are about two and a half months. Your due date will be in July. Would you like to now the gender?"<br>I looked at Beck. "Umm... no I, I mean we want it to be a surprise." he nodded and said we were good to leave. We made our next appointment. Beck took me home. I decided to invite cat and jade over for a sleepover. They came over. We had a lot of fun up until I got a phone call.  
>"Hello?" I answered it.<br>"You will regret that warrant." it was a man. One name came to mind about the warrant. Matt.  
>"Matt?"<br>"No, but I'm really close to him." he hung up and I dropped the phone.  
>"What happened?" cat asked.<br>"Someone called me that said that I will regret he warrant."  
>"Don't worry about it. You have Beck and with here no one will hurt you."<br>"I guess you're right."  
>A Few months later<br>I am now seven months pregnant. My belly is so big and uncomfortable. I still don't have anything for the baby yet. Being at school was hard. Everyone stares at me. But with Beck there nothing happens I feel safe.  
>Cat ran up to me, "Tori, you have to come to my house later."<br>"Ok but why?"  
>"Can't tell you." she said and skipped away. That's strange. But alright I'll go. Then beck came over. "hey babe." he kissed my cheek.<br>"Hey."  
>"Come to my RV later."<br>"I can't. Cat invited me over."  
>"Just come because she invited me too. We can go together."<br>"Ok see you later."  
>After school we went to his RV. I was sitting on his bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom when I felt a slight pain in my side. "Ow." I said in a yelling whisper. I guess Beck heard me because he ran to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. He looked very worried.<br>I smiled, "I'm fine. The baby is just kicking and that time it hurt." He looked at me with those eyes of comfort. By the look on his face I could tell he wanted to feel it kick. I grabbed his hand and put it on my belly. A huge smile grew across his face. "That's amazing." I just smiled at him. "we should get going to Cat's," he said. I nodded and we left. We walked into Cat's house and saw...


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12  
>Tori POV<br>we walked in and saw pink and blue balloons everywhere. I started to cry. This was for me. "Aww. Tor you alright" he said hugging me. I was crying tears of joy.  
>Cat ran over to me." we decide to through you a surprise baby shower."<br>"Thanks. Its great." we sat and talked. I got everything I needed for the baby. It was great until cat said something I didn't want beck to know about.  
>"Hey did that guy every call you back again. You now the one from a few months ago?"<br>"Um what are you talking about?" I played dumb.  
>"You know the guy that said that you'll regret the warrant against Matt."<br>"Oh that guy." Beck was now looking at me with anger and confusion.  
>"What is she talking about?"<br>" umm. Well a few months ago a man called me telling me I would regret the warrant. But he never called me again. I was going to tell you if it happened again."  
>"Tori, why didn't you tell me."?<br>"I didn't want you to worry." I started to cry. These pregnancy hormones always push my emotions over the edge.  
>"Don't cry. I'm sorry." I looked at him with tear streaks across my face. Beck wiped them off. "I'm really am sorry." I kissed him and he kissed me back. I'm happy he knows now.<br>We took all the stuff to my house and put it all in the spare room that was going to be the baby's room. All the stuff we got was yellow, a neutral colors for an unknown gender. Beck and Andre spent the entire evening putting the stuff together. The furniture was all white wood. The bedroom set was yellow with bumble bees on it. It was perfect for a baby. Jade, Cat and I went to pick out paint for the baby's room. "How about this color," jade picked out a deep violet.  
>"Jade, it's a baby. That's too much."<br>"I like this one," Cat pointed to a baby pink.  
>"That's a great color but we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."<br>"Oh true." after looking we picked out a nice pale yellow. It was perfect for the baby. I can't wait for it to come.  
>School was getting harder. It takes me so long to get to class and my feet swell. I only have a few more days until I get to stay home and wait for delivery.<br>On my last day of school jade came up to me and said "hey want to come to my place tonight. It will be your last time for freedom before the baby comes."  
>"Sure. What time should I be there?"<br>"Come around six."  
>"Alright see you later." Then Beck came over and started kissing me. I loved it he has been my boyfriend for about nine months. The day I knew I was pregnant we became a couple. Life was great. I haven't even heard from that guy or Matt in a few months. Maybe he let it go.<br>Beck was driving me home when I had the feeling someone was following us. But I let it go. When I got home I was getting ready to go to jade's. I left at five forty-five to be there for six. While I was driving I had the feeling that someone was following me again. I stopped at a red light and looked behind me it was the same car as before.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13  
>Tori POV<br>I got to Jade's. Got out and started to walk to the door when someone grabbed me. He covers my mouth, "don't scream if you do it won't be good." I nodded. Another guy came out and tied me up and covered my mouth and put a blind fold on. They threw me in what seemed to be a van. I started to cry. I don't know where I am or where I'm going and my baby is due and day.  
>Jade POV<br>Where is Vega she should have been here an hour ago. I call her. I called her but she didn't answer it went to voicemail. I tried again but nothing. Maybe she is with Beck. I decided to call him. "hello?" he answered.  
>" hey is Tori with you?"<br>"No I thought she was with you."  
>"She would be but she never showed and she's not answering the phone and I tried three times"<br>"Meet me at Tori's house now." I hung up grabbed my keys and drove to Tori's house. I saw beck getting out of his car. "Beck, what are we doing here?"  
>"Mr. Vega can track Tori's phone and see where she is." we did just that. We tracked it all the way to San Francisco. Someone must have taken her.<br>Tori POV  
>I was thrown into a room and my blind fold was taken off. It was Matt, he brought me here. "What do you want?"<br>"I want what is half mine. My own flesh and blood. My friend told you that you would regret it."  
>I felt a shooting pain in my lower stomach. Oh my god, I'm going into labor. I screamed out of pain. "I need to get to a hospital. I'm going into labor."<br>He smiled at me "no you don't. Only when your water breaks means your in labor."  
>"No when you get..." I paused as a contraction hit. "contractions that's when labor starts." he stopped and looked and me.<br>" Stay with her. I'll be back." where is he going I need to go to a hospital.  
>Jade POV<br>we left right away. To get to San Francisco it takes five hours. Good thing we had Mr. Vega's police car we could get there in half the time. The whole time Beck was complaining how it was all his fault. "I can't believe this happened I made a promise to her. What if she goes into labor?" he was just repeating the same thing over and over again. "Beck will you calm down," I was yelling at him as much as I hate doing so. "Tori will be fine." after that he stayed quiet. Hope I'm right about Tori though anything could happen.  
>Tori POV<br>I started to feel a lot of pressure. I knew that it was time. "I need help please." I begged. Was in so much pain it was indescribable. Just then my water broke and I knew any second my baby would arrive. The other guy was just sitting there watching me be in pain.  
>"I could take you to the hospital."<br>I was getting really mad and moody, "well it's too late for that it's coming now and you're going to help me." I was yelling through my teeth trying to get through a contraction that were very frequent now.  
>"What? I can't do that."<br>"I don't care. I can't do this alone."  
>"Umm... Ok what do I do." just then a voice came from the hall.<br>"Don't touch her I have someone to help her." Matt came in with a doctor. He pushed him towards me. "Remember what I told you." he nodded.  
>"Who... are...you?" i said through a contraction.<br>"I'm a doctor. I'm going to help you deliver." I nodded. They looked at me. "The baby's head is crowning. The next contraction I want you to push." I nodded and there it was a contraction. I pushed. He started counting. When he got to ten he told me to stop and we repeated the steps. I hurt so much. I never felt this much pain before. I started to cry.  
>"I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much."<br>"The head I out one more push and it's over." I nodded and pushed again. I heard a cry. My baby was here.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14  
>Tori POV<br>I just gave birth to a beautiful little girl. She was so tiny. "what would you like to name her?" the doctor asked.  
>"Umm..." I had to think but I got it."Olivia Sofia." he nodded. Then he took her out of my arms and gave her to Matt. "What are you doing?" I cried out. I couldn't get up to help her I was too much pain.<br>"I'm sorry, I had to so it he has my wife."  
>"Matt. You monster give her back to me." I yelled.<br>He didn't say anything to me. But he did say something to Olivia. "Say goodbye to mommy." then he walked away with Olivia in his arms and left me here to suffer. I cried it was the only thing I could do is cry. My phone was all the way at the other end of the room. I couldn't even move. I just fog my daughter taken away.  
>Beck POV<br>We drove until we hit San Francisco. We found an old house where Tori's phone led us. "Jade you stay here. I'll go in."  
>"No." she rebelled as I knew she would. "I it's better to have more people looking." she was right I nodded. "Mr. Vega?" jade asked.<br>"No I'll stay here to listen to the radio to see if I hear anything about a kidnapping." we nodded and ran toward the house. When we were inside I heard crying. "Jade do you hear that." she stopped and listened. She nodded. "I think its Tori." We ran down the hallway to the room where the cry was. I opened the door to see Tori lying on the floor, her clothes half off and... Blood. "Tori." I yelled and ran over to her. She was crying and wouldn't even look at me. "Tor, come on look at me. It's Beck. You safe now. Jade and I will take you home and we can have this baby together and be a happy family." then she started to cry more. What did I say?  
>"B-bbeck." she said to me. "I'm s-sorry" she was crying through her words.<br>"What are you sorry for?"  
>"She's gone." she still wouldn't look at me.<br>"Jade can you..." I motioned her to help Tori tell us. She nodded.  
>"Beck I'm sorry I think you should leave so we can have a little girl chat. I nodded and left<br>Jade POV  
>"Alright Tori tell me what happened." she shook her head. "it won't get better until you do." she looked at her eyes were blood shot, her face was tear stained.<br>"He took her."  
>"Who?" I was confused.<br>"Matt."  
>"Who did he take?" she started to cry again. "come on Tori you can tell me and I will never be mad at you."<br>"Olivia." I looked at her with confusion. Who is Olivia and why is she crying over her."  
>"Who is Olivia?"<br>"She's my...my daughter." she bursted into tears I hugged her. I looked at her stomach. It wasn't as big. And the blood must be from when she gave birth. She must have been in so much pain.  
>"Tori will you tell me what happened?" she nodded, whipped the tears from her eyes.<br>"Well I was going to your house and when I got there to guys grabbed me and threw me in a car. I could see or talk. The blindfolded me and covered my mouth and tie me up. We drove for a long time. The next thing I knew I was in this room. Then, Matt came in. He told me I would regret it and I do." she paused as she started to cry again. I pulled her closer to me and she continued. "Then I started having contractions. He left for about two hours. Then came back with a doctor who helped me give birth. And then he took her. He took my own little baby. And left. Leaving me here to suffer." she was crying but she was really angry. "I couldn't tell beck it was too hard."  
>"Come on let's get out of here." she nodded.<br>" I can't walk though I'm still in so much pain."  
>"I'll get beck." I walked out of the room. Beck was sitting outside on the front steps. "beck, I need you to carry her down."<br>"What did she tell you?"  
>"I can't say I need her permission to tell."<br>Beck POV  
>I really want to know what Tori told Jade. Is it really that bad that she couldn't tell it to me? Why doesn't she trust me? I walked into the room picked her up. She let out a small yell of pain. She felt a little lighter than I remember. I brought her to the car. Jade walked up to Tori and whispered in her ear. Then she nodded. "Beck come here," she pulled me to the front steps of the house.<br>"What Jade?"  
>"Do you want to know or not." I nodded. She told me everything that happened to her.<br>"How could I let this happen."  
>"Beck it's not your fault. Now if you want her back you need to do anything to help Tori through this. It's harder for her than it is for you." I nodded. I kissed her on the cheek. "What was that for?"<br>I smiled at her, "for being a good friend." she smiled at me and we went back to the car. I went to Tori, I pulled he into a hug.  
>"Tori look at me." I lifted her chin up for her eyes to meet mine. "I'm not mad. It's not your fault." she smiled at me. We got in the car and went to the police station. Mr. Vega and I went in. Jade stayed with Tori in the car because she felt more comfortable with her at this time.<br>We talked to a man who could help us with kidnapping.  
>"So what does the child look like? Do you have a picture?"<br>"umm no she was a new born."  
>" most parents take pictures when their baby is born."<br>"Well she gave birth and they took her. The mother never even got to see her face." I was angry. These people here are morons. "We have a picture of the man who took her" I took out my phone and got his picture off the .  
>"We will put him on our wanted list."<br>"Thank you." we walked back to the car to find it empty. Where did Tori and Jade go?


	15. Chapter 15

Tori POV  
>Beck and my dad went into the police station and we were sitting in the car. "Jade I want her back."<br>"Why don't you tell me her full name"  
>" her full name is Olivia Sofia Vega. I liked the name Olivia because it was the name of..." I got distracted by a man carrying a baby.<br>"Tori what are you staring at." jade asked me.  
>"That's one of the men with Matt. And that's Olivia!" I got out of the car and started running.<br>Jade POV  
>Tori started running and I had to go after her. It must be a mother instinct to run after a child. Tori walked up to him. "That's my baby. Give her back."<br>He looked at her then at me. "this isn't your baby." just then someone grabbed Tori. It was Matt.  
>"Matt what do you want with her baby."<br>"I want to have my child. It's legally mine." Tori had tears in her eyes.  
>"No it's Tori's. You raped her. She put a warrant on you. You are not supposed to be within a thousand feet of her." then he slapped my face.<br>"If you follow us she will die." I nodded. He jumped into a truck. And drove away but not before I saw his license plates. You won't get away with this.  
>Beck POV<br>I saw jade running toward me. She was yelling something. "What happened? Where's Tori?"  
>"Matt took her with Olivia. I saw the license plate."<br>"Take us to her."  
>"I can't if I do she'll die."<br>"Then I'll go give me the plate number." she gave them to me and Mr. Vega and I went and drove and found the truck on the highway. We followed them until the stopped at a hotel. I saw Matt go in with Tori and another man holding a baby. That's Olivia.  
>I walked into the hotel and watched them check in. When they were done I walked up to the desk. "Excuse me but the man who just checked in, what room is he in?"<br>"Room 204."  
>"Thank you."<br>I walked to the room. Heard crying, a baby crying. I couldn't hold in my anger. I ran back to Mr. Vega. "You need to arrest him he violated the warrant and Tori needs to be free from fear." he nodded. He grabbed his gun and two sets of handcuffs. He handed me a gun.  
>"Don't pull the trigger use it as leverage." I nodded and we ran to the room. I kicked the door down. There he was holding Tori down on the bed. Her face was bleeding and bruised. Olivia on the other bed crying. Where was the second man? Mr. Vega put up his gun at Matt. "You are under arrest for kidnapping and violating a warrant."<br>"Oh am I." he picks up Tori and put a knife to her neck and brought her to the balcony. "Do anything, I'll push her."  
>I ran and picked up Olivia as my first instinct. "Push her and I'll kill your child." I held up the gun.<br>" You won't" he pushed her she fell over grabbing the railing. Mr. Vega shot at him and hit him in the leg. He fell to the floor screaming out in pain. He went over to Matt and cuffed him. I put Olivia down and ran to Tori. "Tori hold on."  
>"I can't"<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16  
>Beck POV<br>"NOOO!" she fell I tried to grab her arm but I was too late. She fell to the ground. We were only on the second floor but I heard a cry for help. I grabbed Olivia and ran to her. "Tori," I yelled running up to her. She was on the ground, screaming. She must be in pain. I called 911. I went to touch her arm but when I did she only screamed louder. With her screams Olivia started to cry. I rocked Olivia back and forth. She was starting to calm down, but as for Tori she wasn't moving but had tears coming from her eyes. She was crying. "Tori, it's alright. Matt's going to jail. Olivia is here. Safe because of you. And you're going to be fine."  
>I heard the ambulance. They came around to us. They started to move Tori and when they did she started screaming again. They were finally able to get her into the ambulance. I tried to step in but they pushed me out. "But she needs me."<br>"What she needs is a doctor." he closed the door and drove off. I can't just leave her alone. I called Jade and told her to come to the hotel and pick me up. While I was waiting I called Andre. "Hello?" he answered.  
>"Hey it's me, Beck I need you to come to San Francisco hospital."<br>"Sure but why."  
>"I'll explain everything when you get here."<br>"Ok."  
>"Bring Trina and Cat."<br>"Alright. I'll be there soon." I was about to hang up when I remembered Olivia.  
>"Wait brings Olivi- I mean the babies things."<br>"Umm alright."  
>"hurry."<br>"I will." we hung up and Jade pulled up.  
>"Where are Tori I thought she was with you?"<br>"We need to get to the hospital now."  
>"Um... Ok" we drove to the hospital as fast as we could. I gave Olivia to Jade and I ran to the front desk. "I need to see Tori Vega."<br>"She is in radiology, take a seat and I'll tell you when you can see her."  
>"Thanks." I went and sat next to Jade.<br>"I'm going to go ask one of the nurses if I could have a bottle for Olivia." I nodded. How could I let this happen? All this stuff in a matter of two days. Being kidnapped, giving birth, and falling off a balcony. When she gets out of here I'm never leaving her side. Jade came back with a bottle and handed her to me. "You feed her it might make you feel better." she smiled and I nodded. She was right. Olivia was so precious. I smiled at her face. When she was done she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I wrapped her in my sweatshirt to keep her warm. She was only wearing a body suit. We were here for what seemed like forever Jade had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I slowly drifted asleep with Olivia on my lap. I dreamt of me and Tori married. Olivia was still with us she had to be like two or three. We were living the life. It was amazing. Then someone came to the house with a gun and shot me. I felt dizzy. I fell to the floor and heard someone yelling. "Beck, wake up. Beck." I woke up André was standing in front of me, and Jade was gone. "where's jade and Olivia?" i was looking around for them.  
>"Dude, what you are talking about." Just then Jade walked over with Olivia. I ran to her. She handed her to me and I kissed her head. Trina ran up to me. "where's Tori and why are you you holding a baby?"<br>I smiled at her, "Trina, I'd like you to meet Olivia, your niece." Her eyes got wide. She put her hands out and I gave her to her. Trina and Cat started playing with her.  
>Andre came up to me, "can you explain what's going on?"<br>I nodded and took him aside and told him every little detail. "Oh my god poor Tori."  
>A doctor came in "who is here for Tori Vega." I stood up. He walked toward me. "She's doing just fine. She has a broken arm, leg and a couple of broken ribs but she will be fine. You may see her but only two at a time."<br>"Beck you and Olivia should go." Trina came up to me handing me Olivia.  
>"Beck before you goes let's change her into something warmer." Andre handed me a yellow one piece outfit. I changed her and we went in.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17  
>Beck POV<br>I walked into the room. I saw Tori there hooked up to a giant machine. I hated seeing her like this. Her leg and arm was in a cast and her chest was all wrapped up. She was sleeping when I walked in so I sat down pulling the chair next to her bed. I was rocking Olivia back and forth trying to keep her a sleep but she slowly started to cry. "Shhh." I was bouncing her to keep her quiet so Tori could sleep but it didn't work.  
>Tori woke up. She tried to straighten herself up but winced in pain. "No, no." I told her. I looked straight into her eyes.<br>"Beck?" she looked at me confused and her breathing was heavy.  
>"Do you remember what happened?"<br>"Well I remember falling off the balcony. I was in a lot of pain. Then the ambulance everything went blank."  
>I gave her a kiss on the forehead.<br>"Do you want to know what is wrong?" she nodded. "Well you have a few broken ribs. That explains the trouble breathing. And you have a broken leg and arm." a few tears shed from her eyes. I showed Olivia to her safe and out of Matt's grasp. "Olivia." she said wide eyed. I laid her down next to her on her good side. She looked happy once again.

Tori POV  
>I saw Olivia's face I couldn't help but smile. "Let me hold her." I told Beck. This would be the first time I held her. Beck handed her to me. I grabbed her with my one good arm. She was so cute. I looked at her face she had all my features except for her eyes. They were an icy blue color. "I will never leave you. You are mine and no one else's. "I told her in a whisper. Beck sat on the other side of me. He kissed me and the nurse walked in.<br>"Visiting hours are over, you are going to have to leave." Beck looked pretty upset.  
>"no." he said. "I am never leaving again. The last time I did bad things happened that are too hard to tell."<br>The nurse looked at me and then Olivia. "Is she yours?" she pointed to Olivia then to Beck.  
>"No, she's mine." I told her.<br>"Is he the father?" she asked.  
>"No." please don't ask any more questions.<br>"Then who is and where is he." no the worst question to possibly ask. My eyes started to tear and Beck spoke up.  
>" I don't think that's any of your business."<br>"Can I just ask one more question?" Beck gave her a glare. But I nodded. "How old is she."  
>"One day."<br>"What is she doing here you should be upstairs. Why did they let you out so quickly?"  
>"They didn't II didn't have her I a hospital. But it would be nice if they could check her to see if she's healthy."<br>"Sure I'll take her up there."  
>"No, Beck will carry her for you." he looked at me. I nodded. "I'll be fine she needs you." he got up kissed my forehead and pick up Olivia out of my arms.<br>"I'll be back." he left. I was really tired so I fell asleep. I was standing in an empty room with Matt standing at the other end. "What are you doing here?"  
>"For one and only one reason." Olivia appeared in his arms.<br>Tried to run to her but I couldn't. "Give her to me!" I yelled.  
>"No." he walked away.<br>"No. No don't take her. No, no, no," I woke up safe in the hospital with Beck holding my shoulder.  
>"Tor, you're ok." I wasn't fully focused.<br>"Where is she? Where's Olivia?"  
>"She's right here." he pointed to Olivia sleeping in her carrier. I started to cry. Beck hugged me, "Tori are you ok."<br>"I am now." I was still crying.  
>Everyday I was in the hospital Beck came and brought Olivia. I was finally able to leave three weeks later when my ribs finally healed. My leg was the last thing. It had the worst break. It was great to be going home.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Tori POV  
>I've been home for about a week. Beck slept here in the guest room helping me with Olivia. He's amazing. Jade has come too. I didn't tell her that she's the godmother. But over the last few days I have had the same nightmare. I wake up screaming. Beck always comes to me.<br>I was sitting in the rocking chair feeding Olivia when I heard a noise come from down stairs. I went down stairs and found a broken window. Someone grabbed me from behind. Good thing I left Olivia upstairs or I would have dropped her. I screamed hoping that this was a dream. But it wasn't. "Why did you put my brother in jail? He did nothing to you." oh no a sibling who wants revenge.  
>"I didn't my father did. Please just let me go." just then Trina walked in.<br>"hey Tor, I got us some..." she looked at me being held. "Get your hands off my sister. Now!" she yelled. No Trina don't do it. She ran up to me ripped me out over her grasp. She has been taking karate classes for about a year maybe it will pay off. She kicked her to the ground. "don't move if you do you will regret it." she came over. "Tori are you ok." I nodded. She handed me the phone and told me to call the police. I did. Five minutes later they showed up. I was holding Olivia in my arms. Where was Beck?

Becks POV  
>I had to go to the store as much as I didn't want to. I hated leaving Tori alone. But it had to be done. I was driving home and I saw a cop car pass me. It turned down her street. No please don't be her, please. I pull up the cops are there. I park and run up. The cops stop me. "Sorry no going past this point." I pushed him out of my way and ran into the house. Tori was sitting on the steps crying. "Tori!" I yelled. She looked at me and got up and extended her arms. I reached for her and embraced her in a hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry." I didn't want to let her go. But she let go.<br>"Beck it's ok. Trina helped. She finally got to use those moves from her karate class that she has been dying to use." she said smiling at me.  
>I smiled back. "I'm just happy your ok. No one can hurt you anymore. And we don't need anything else."<br>"There are only two people in my life."  
>"Who?" I asked.<br>"I need you and Olivia." I smiled at her and kissed her right on the lips not caring who was watching.  
>" I need you."<p>

**thank you for reading. it was a lot of fun writting this. i apologize for not uploading fast enough. there will be a squeal. the title is to be determined. i hope you have enjoyed my story. **

**if you have any suggestions for a Beri or Bat or Jori story please message me or write a comment. i am always looking for new ideas.  
><strong>

**Thank you.  
><strong>


End file.
